1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coloring image generating apparatus and a coloring image generating method for generating a coloring image from an image.
2. Related Art
Coloring image generating apparatuses have been known which generate coloring images from images. For example, a coloring image generating apparatus has been proposed which performs image processing, such as a blurring process, on the basis of image acquiring conditions, such as read resolution, or image conditions, such as the number of lines in an image, and detects a line area of the image to generate a coloring image (JP-A-2007-197584).
However, images, which are coloring image sources, have different edge amounts and brightness distributions. When the line area of the image is detected to generate a coloring image, the quality of a coloring image depends on a threshold value for dividing a coloring image into a contour portion and a blank portion. For example, a coloring image having a large number of contour portions or a defective coloring image in which a contour is cut is generated according to the threshold value.